A mass spectrometry-based Protein Microcharacterization Facility has been established within the Mass Spectrometry Workgroup in LSB. The purpose of the Facility is to provide state-of-the-art mass spectrometric characterization of proteins. This includes proteins separated by gel electrophoresis, obtained from expression systems, isolated from immunoprecipitation experiments, and identification of posttranslational modifications and adducts. The Facility also provides MS-based proteomics identifications in collaboration with the 2-D gel electrophoresis group of Alex Merrick in the NCT. Proteomics experiment proposals are reviewed by a screening committee prior to acceptance.